In the dragon age?
by Dawn Thief
Summary: Perdida entre criaturas mitologicas existentes solo en libros, en una era diferente a la suya con todos los peligros que eso conlleva, una aventura en toda regla. Ahora solo tenía que sobrevivir, y además, descubrir la razón por la que estaba allí.


_Estuvo el olor del vino, ahora solo percibía el humo dulce.  
Sintió la suavidad del viento, ahora le cristalizaba los ojos.  
Escucho el murmuro del rio, ahora había gritos._

 _Volteo un momento y vio en las praderas cercanas como se obscurecía el horizonte, eso tampoco llego a importarle. Había un murmullo hambriento empezaba a acaparar su concentración._

 _No hizo caso a nada, no lo había hecho desde hacía un tiempo y se arrepentía. Corrió con toda las fuerzas que sus piernas le permitían, limpiando las lagrimas que le recorrían las mejillas, tratando de convencerse de que no era real todo lo que estaba sucediendo._

 _Cayó de rodillas frente al edificio, mientras las llamas lo consumían y un calor residual le llegaba. Lloro como no recordaba antes, temblando y con espasmos, ignoro todo lo demás que la rodeaba_ , _las voces de las personas pasaron a segundo plano._

 _El fuego empezó a lamerle el reborde del vestido, sintió lejano el calor que se acercaba cada vez más. Y una punzada liviana se encargo de traerla lentamente de vuelta._

 _…_

El olor de las especias se fundió con rapidez en su nariz, desapareciendo al poco tiempo. Tembló de frio, con la bilis subiéndole y bajándole por la garganta, apretó los puños con fuerza, arrugando la tela. Aspiro todo el aire que pudo, ahogándose en silencio.

Recordó las luces, los sonidos, las personas, las pulseras.

Se sintió perdida, cayendo dentro de algún lugar muy hondo, sin poder detenerse. El aire le quemaba la garganta, todo el cuerpo le dolía. Le ardían las palmas de las manos e iba recorriendo todo su cuerpo, poco a poco, una sensación de inmersión.

No pudo sentir nada más por ese par de segundos, hubo silencio total. Oscuridad total.

Un zumbido le recorrió toda la cabeza, se estremeció sin sentir frio. Los parpados le pesaban. No sentía ningún control sobre su cuerpo, no podía moverse y se sintió mareada, esta vez sin sentirse caer, la cabeza le daba vueltas.

Apretó los dedos con fuerza, tomando entre sus dedos algo de tierra que se le quedo entre las uñas. Se hundió entre un sabor oxidado y dulce que volaba en el aire, como una neblina, y no la dejaba terminar de despertarse.

Escucho sonidos apagados que poco a poco iban subiendo. Trato de recordar las extrañas imágenes que pasaron durante un segundo en su cabeza, y que se esfumaron luego de eso, pero fue imposible.

La cabeza le ardía, el dolor iba aumentando poco a poco. No pudo pensar, tampoco ordenarle a su cuerpo alguna cosa, se sintió perdida. Los brazos le dolían, y apenas y podía moverlos dedos.

Abrió los ojos poco a poco, recuperando los sentidos.

No encontró sol al cual ver, los huesos le dolían. Se incorporo de golpe, sintiendo que salía de estar debajo del agua. Miro pesadamente hacía los lados, era un lugar seco, ruinoso, las paredes parecían mal construidas, o tal vez caídas, no sabría porque, pero se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar.

Tosió con fuerza, con el dolor aumentando antes de desaparecerse luego, como si nunca hubiese pasado. Miro hacia todos lados, su ropa estaba desgastada y parecía que no era suya, le quedaba grande y suelta.

Sus dedos apretaban algo con fuerza. Mientras una mano tocaba el suelo, otra se aferraba a un objeto extraño.

La mano le sangraba, cada vez que sus dedos se apretaban al objeto le dolía, pero algo no le permitía soltarlo. Lo levanto con cuidado, parecía brillar tenuemente, se veía extraño, como si alguien estuviera detrás… Pero no había nadie detrás. Bajo la mano, el lugar parecía estarse cayendo a pedazos. Logro ponerse de pie con bastante esfuerzo, tambaleándose.

Sintió el estomago revuelto, aspiro con fuerza, había una luz, muy tenue, la siguió como pudo, esquivando las enormes telarañas mientras se tambaleaba de pared a pared, sintiendo el ritmo discontinuo de las marcas que se trazaban. Se tropezó y estuvo a punto de caer, consiguió llegar hasta la salida. El sol le daba con fuerza en los ojos y se sentía perdida y mareada. Había algunos árboles, y el olor natural del lugar la lleno completamente.

Escucho sonidos, las hojas moviéndose en compás con el viento y alguna que otra ave volando sobre su cabeza. Y también voces, lejanas y mediante caminaba, se escuchaban más cercanas a ella. Logro dar otro par de pasos y entonces se sintió mareada, cayó de rodillas, sin soltar el objeto en su mano, y por primera vez vio la pulsera.

Brillaba levemente, la jalo tratando de quitarla, tosió con fuerza, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba. Sus brazos se veían con líneas oscuras, siguiendo el patrón de sus venas, su cuerpo se contrajo bajo un espasmo, mientras volvía a sentir el mismo dolor de antes. Escucho voces muy cerca, aunque no pudo distinguir una palabra de otra, todo se escuchaba igual a sus oídos. Clavo el objeto contra la pulsera, tratando de separarla por última vez, y cuando volvió la vista hacia el cielo, todo se había vuelto de una oscuridad repentina.

No supo por cuánto tiempo estuvo dormido, sumida en una oscuridad de la que no recordaba nada. La despertó el sonido extraño de voces lejanas, que se fueron acercando poco a poco. Sentía que ya no tenía el objeto entre sus dedos, y las heridas no le ardían demasiado. Abrió los ojos suavemente, estaba oscuro, bastante oscuro y apenas y podía ver.

Se topo con un calor extraño, y un destello del sol en sus ojos.

No pudo incorporarse, el cuerpo le dolía, su mente se iba y volvía entre voces que no terminaba de comprender en absoluto. La garganta se le cerraba, a duras penas y podía respirar.

Extrañamente sentía angustia, no sabía porque, su cuerpo no le daba respuestas más que el dolor y el cansancio que sentía. Aspiro todo el aire que pudo, haciendo un ruido casi inconsciente.

—Justo cuando Tamlen desaparece, ella…

Trato de incorporarse, su cuerpo pesaba y se sentía arder por dentro, no podía ver bien. Hubo un segundo que no estuvo segura de estar escuchando.

 _Guardas Grises. Guardas Grises... Guardas._

Abrio los ojos, viendo una leve luz que la iluminaba. Se estremecio, apretando con fuerza los puños, viendo el rostro de alguien que la miraba. Trato de dejar de escuchar las mismas palabras, pero miles de voces las repetían, como un eco, subiendo y bajando de volumen.

Escucho por últimas vez las palabras, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, esperando que el dolor pasara.


End file.
